The Dragon Of The Ocean
by Alligator4301
Summary: A Water Dragon Slayer has appeared follow him on his adventures with Fairy Tail. Rated T in case I want to do something in later chapters. This is my first story so sorry if the review is bad
1. Chapter 1: Visitors

**A/N:**

**Hey this will be my first posted fanfic! I hope you enjoy and if you don't tell me what I can improve on i would love the advice**

**Before I start I would like to say that the only thing in this I own is my OC's**

"Trevor!" I turned around at the call of my name only to see my flying friend Nix coming straight towards me.

CRASH

"Ow, Nix you really need to work on your flying" It seemed Nix was always crashing into me, I had gotten used to it, as it happened a lot, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt

Before I go any further I should explain a little about myself

My name is Trevor I live near the port town of Hargeon with my friend Nix the flying cat. I am one of the lucky few who was taught their magic by a dragon. The dragon who taught me my magic was named Leviathan and he was the dragon of the ocean. I have heard about other dragon slayers who have joined guilds ,but I never had an interest in guilds so I just live on a beach near Hargeon with Nix. I usually go into town on a daily basis for necessities ,but I digress.

Me and Nix we're walking through town going to a little shop owned by a woman who sells us food

"You know Nix I think a baby bird has better flying than you."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, Ok just be quiet we're here"

We walked into the small store and the kind old shop owner noticed us.

"Ah, boys come over here sit down let me get you something to eat" She said this almost every time we went to the shop.

"We're fine Grandma we'll just take it back to the beach" I said trying not to be rude to the woman who treated me like family.

"No, no I insist I don't get to talk to you very much you know" She was always insisting we stay and chat.

"Ok Grandma we'll stay" I said sitting next to Nix who had already made himself at home.

"You should move in here and stay with me so I don't have to worry at night" My 'Grandma' was always trying to get me and Nix to move in. I had always turned her down ,but I had noticed more monsters were coming around at night and I feared for mine and Nix's safety.

"Ok it is getting a bit dangerous, I could probably handle it ,but I don't want to take the risk." I said looking at Nix who looked a little confused ,but he smiled nonetheless.

"Let me show you to your room" My 'Grandma' told me with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen.

"Alright, come on Nix lets go" I called to my furry friend

"Yay we get to stay with Grandma!" he cheered all the way up the stairs

"Ok Nix let me set up to a cat bed for you to sleep-"

"That won't be necessary he normally just sleeps on my chest anyways" I cut her off

"Oh ok well let me go get you some blankets" She said a little confused by what I told her

"I'll help you" I said a little excited to sleep in warmth as we normally just slept on the beach in the cold

My 'Grandma' and I grabbed a few blankets and went back to the room to find Nix already asleep

"I swear Nix is the most lazy person ever" I groaned

"I heard that" he said sitting up rubbing his eyes

After the bed was all set up my Grandma wished us a good night sleep and went to bed.

"Hey Trevor" Nix whispered while laying on my chest

"Yeah buddy" I replied

"Why did you tell Grandma that we would stay this time?" He asked

"I noticed that monsters were coming towards the beach more and I didn't want me or god forbid you to get hurt" I said with a smile "Now go to sleep we can talk in the morning"

**Time Skip 1 Week**

"Trevor someone is here to see you" My Grandma called sounding just as surprised as I was

"Well I wonder who that could be" I said to a confused Nix

I walked down the stairs to see three people who didn't look like they fit together. One was a guy around my age who had spiky bright pink hairy, another was a guy who seemed a bit older who had long spiky black hair, the third was a small girl who had waist length blue hair, she definitely didn't fit.

"Do I know you?" I said to the trio while Nix came down the stairs and sat on my shoulder

"We heard there was a dragon slayer living here. Where is he." The man with pink hair said sounding rather excited.

"That would be me, why do you need to talk to me?" I again questioned them

"We have been searching for as many dragon slayers as we can so we can find out where our dragon parents went" the small girl explained

"Wait you guys are dragon slayers too?" I asked "Are you in a guild?"

"We're in fairy tail why don't you come with us to the guild." The pink hair man said again sounding a bit excited

"I don't know I can't just leave my Grandma behind-"

"I'll be fine you and Nix go and join the guild ,but remember to visit" My Grandma said looking sad, but smiling

"I'll go if Nix is ok with" it I said looking at the cat

"Sure lets go!" Nix said sounding overly excited

"Alright let me back a bag, I'll be down in a few" I said running up the stairs

I quickly packed a backpack, ran down the stairs, said goodbye to my grandma, then started walking towards the train station

I noticed the girl with blue hair staring at me at the station

"What is it why are you staring?" I asked

"Its nothing I'm just excited to have another dragon slayer join the guild" She said smiling up at me

"Well I guess I'm a little nervous too, Hey what's wrong with them" I said pointing the other two dragon slayers

"They have motion sickness, its pretty bad we're going to have to drag them off the train…" she said not looking forward to that

"Weird. Hey Nix you excited." I said looking up at the cat

"I'm overjoyed we get to go on adventures and beat up bad guys and do lots of cool stuff!" He said almost shouting

"Ok, ok calm down I get it you're excited you don't need to shout" I said chuckling at the cat's excitment

"Hey Nix I think you'll really like meeting Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily" The girl said smiling at the cat

"Who are they?" I asked the girl

"They're Mine, Natsu's, and Gajeel's exceeds"

"exceeds?" I questioned her

"Yeah? You didn't know Nix was from a completely different world where cat's talk and can use magic to have wings?" she explained

"Uh no I think I was unaware of that" I said sarcastically thinking she was joking

"Yeah the exceeds are from extalia which is in the world called edolas where the exceeds ruled over humans until they were all moved to Earthland" she said smiling up at me as if it was normal to tell me my cat friend was an alien

"You're serious?" I said surprised. I looked at Nix and he looked just as surprised as me

"Yep" She said just as the train was arriving "Come on lets go."

The two guys known as Natsu and Gajeel followed her sulking then I followed still a little shocked at the information I got.

"These people are crazy" I whispered to Nix

"I know right?" he replied

**A/N: Well I think that turned out well! Review and PM me advice and your opinions and tell me if you want more of the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fairy Tail

******A/N: Here is the second chapter of The Dragon Of The Ocean. I said I wanted reviews, but I couldn't wait to keep writing :P. Before I start I have to say that I only own my oc's and everything else belongs to the creator's of fairy tail.**

******On the train to Magnolia**

**I looked towards Natsu and Gajeel noticing how sick they seemed**

**"****Wow you really weren't kidding when you said they had motion sickness" I said to the little girl known as Wendy.**

**"****Yeah, I guess its ok now because I don't have to carry them by myself" she said smiling at me**

**"****So tell me a little about Fairy Tail?" I asked not knowing much about the guild I agreed to join without thinking**

**"****Well… they might rub you the wrong way when you first see them." she said**

**"****Uh...how so?" I asked curiously **

**"****They drink a lot, get into fights, get people caught in the middle of their fights, but we really are like a big family." She said smiling slightly**

**"****They sound crazy, I'm pretty excited" I said looking at Nix "I just hope that Nix will be alright"**

**"****Did you raise Nix from birth too" she asked me**

**"****Yeah I found his egg washed up on the shore one day I kept it warm, made sure nothing got near it besides me, then next thing I know a small green cat with wings is flying around my head" I said thinking of back then when everything was so simple **

**"****So how did you meet your Grandma" she asked obviously wanting to know more about my past**

**"****Well it was soon after Nix hatched, she was just walking on the beach while she was walking she noticed me and the fact that I hadn't had any food in a while so she took me and Nix to her food shop, fed us, and told us to come back everyday, so we did eventually she started asking me to move in it wasn't until about a week before you came that I finally accepted" I said stopping because I was out of breath**

**"****She sounds really nice" wendy said with a smile "Before I came to Fairy Tail I was part of a guild called Cait Shelter, Cait Shelter joined forces with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale to stop a dark guild called the Oracion Seis from using a machine with destructive magic called Nirvana. After we destroyed Nirvana the leader of Cait Shelter told me the guild was an illusion and was only there to watch over Nirvana, then they all faded. All the guild members, the guild hall, and even the leader just disappeared. Then the group that Fairy Tail sent invited me to join the guild.**

**"****Wow sounds like you have a sad story." I said trying to comfort the girl because she looked as if she was about to cry**

**"****Yeah, but its ok now because I have a family in Fairy Tail" she replied looking much happier**

**After our conversation the train came into magnolia station and we began to drag Natsu and Gajeel off. Since Gajeel was heavier I carried him out while Nix and Wendy carried Natsu out. Directly after we got Natsu and Gajeel off the train their motion sickness disappeared.**

**"****All right now that we're back in Magnolia I can fight people. So Trevor I challenge you to a fight when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said looking very eager **

**"****Eh sure why not" I said because I knew I had the elemental advantage**

**"****All right I'm Fired Up!" Natsu said while running back to the guild**

**"****I want to fight you after Salamander" Gajeel told me before walking off himself**

**"****Uh did I say something?" I said to Wendy figuring she would have an answer as to why it seemed the two other dragon slayers wanted to kill me **

**"****No they just like to fight a lot" Wendy told me with a straight face**

**I sighed not really wanting my first experience with the guild to be a fight**

**"****Yay! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Nix cheered all the way to the guild**

**"****Nix I don't see why you're so excited about this fight" I sighed at the green cats enthusiasm**

**After we walked a bit further we stopped in front of a building with a banner with the symbol that was on Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's arms**

**"****Well Trevor welcome home" Wendy said with a huge smile**

**"****Here we go" I said very anxious to meet all the other guild members**

**We walked inside only to see a large brawl with most of the guild members in it including Natsu and Gajeel. A woman with white hair rushed over to us dodging people being thrown and ducking under people's fists.**

**"****Is this the Dragon Slayer Wendy?" She asked the girl not looking away from me**

**At the word 'Dragon Slayer' everyone in the guild stopped fighting and all eyes fell on me**

**"****Uh hi?" I said extremely uncomfortable and nervous**

**"****Hey I think its time for our fight!" Natsu screamed**

**"****Aye Sir" A blue cat agreed**

**"****Hey Nix why don't you go with the other cats while I fight Natsu and Gajeel" I said to the green cat who looked excited at the sight of all the people**

**"****Ok!" Nix said happily flying over to the three other cats**

**"****Alright Natsu where do we fight" I asked Natsu.**

**He motioned for me to follow him. We walked to a small courtyard where a small circle of the guild members gathered around us. **

**I stood across from Natsu as he got into a battle stance. He quickly jumped in the air as he started to use his magic**

**"********Fire Dragon….**

******A/N: Have a cliffhanger :P. sorry for taking so long to update I've been really lazy and not really motivated to write, chapters should come out quicker than this in the future, but until than I'm signing out.**


End file.
